


Feline Troublemaker

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cats being cats, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You must be careful around the ankle biter
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Feline Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something silly with V and his demon buddies. I hope to write more for V in the future so this is kind of like my first step into writing for his character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

You had some time to kill before your next mission so you decided to have a chat with Mr tall, dark and mysterious. You were grateful for his help; even though his motives remained shrouded in darkness. You weren’t really complaining though. The world had literally gone to hell in a handbasket and you needed all the help you could get. And he was nice to look at so it was a welcome added bonus on top of everything.

You were both hanging out in the DMC van, waiting for Nero to come back on his latest mission. Nico left the care of her baby in your capable hands, complaining that she needed to stretch her sore limbs. That left you alone with V. He had been reading one of his poetry books when you approached him. You stood across from him, leaning against the record player.

His bird demon was perched right behind you and you heard him as he ruffled his feathers, his wings shimmering with blue dust. The panther demon was lying on the floor, his tail flicking lazily as he stayed at his master's feet. Neither made an attempt to stop you from coming closer but despite their laid back appearances you could tell they were on alert.

You didn't say anything for a while as you silently regarded V. You noticed the tattoos on his arms had faded significantly and you linked it to the summoning of his demons. His dark attire reminded you of a punk or goth but you never said anything about it. You didn’t want to come off as rude. You were interested from the moment you laid your eyes on him. You wanted to get closer, to try and unravel the mystery that was V. He noticed your pointed stares after a while. He shifted, placing his weight on one foot as he leaned to the side. His eyes flicked up from his book.

"Is there something you needed?" he quietly asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Not really. Just wanted some company.”

He didn’t respond and after a moment you started talking again.

“Nero's not going to be back for a while. We've got some time to kill" you mentioned.

You saw his lips twitch up into a small smile as he closed his book. He figured he could indulge you for a little bit, at least until the boy got back. You started making small talk with V. He didn't talk much and you couldn't garner a lot of information about who he was. But he was more than happy to listen to you ramble on about your own life. Occasionally Griffon interrupted with a snide remark but other than his ruckus V was content to listen.

Eventually you noticed that during your conversation Shadow inched his way closer to you. He lay beneath you, trapping a foot underneath his sleek body. You didn’t really mind the large cat but you were very aware that a big cat like him could possibly kill you if he tried. You tried not to think about it too much as you continued to prattle on. There was a sudden and loud knock on the door, interrupting your quiet talk with V.

"Hey, our boy's here" Nico called.

You could hear her fading footsteps as she walked away from her van to go and greet Nero. You quickly glanced at the time and your eyes widened slightly in surprise. You hadn’t realised how much time had passed. You smiled politely at V.

"Thanks for listening. Sorry for talking your ear off."

V smiled softly. "I didn't mind. I enjoyed your company."

You couldn’t help the smile that lit up your face, butterflies fluttering in your stomach from his simple words. You slipped your foot out from under Shadow and turned to leave. Just as you were about to step away the large panther suddenly whipped around and grabbed your foot. You gasped sharply as you snapped your head down to watch as his open maw went for your ankle. Even with your shoes you could feel the pressure of his teeth against your skin. You feared he was going to tear it clean off and you let out a pitiful shriek.

After a heart wrenching moment you realised that he wasn't going to do anything. The big cat was just playing with you. You let out a shuddering breath, your heart stammering inside your chest. You honestly thought that you were going to die. You snapped out of your daze when you heard Griffon's obnoxious laugh. 

"You should see your face human!" he crowed. "You look like you've wet yourself!"

You growled under your breath.

"Shut up you stupid bin chicken" you snapped at the cackling bird.

To your surprise it was enough to shut the demon up completely. His beak snapped shut and his feathers ruffled but he didn't say another word. You heard quiet laughter and turned to see it was V, laughing at the situation. You felt your face heat up from his whimsical laughter, the sound like a melody to your ears. He knew that nothing provoked his demon to latch on to you but it was amusing to watch you squirm. Shadow was still attached to your foot, not letting you move another inch. You were too scared to try anything. You were rooted to the spot, possibly awaiting your doom by a one hundred pound death machine.

"He likes you" V commented.

You sucked in a shuddering breath, your heart still pounding in your ears from the sudden fright.

"That's great. But can you please tell him to let go?"

Since you asked so nicely he was willing to relent. He tapped the panther's back with the heel of his foot, making Shadow release you from his death grip. You let out a sigh of relief as you quickly stepped away from the demon. The cat still didn't move, his tail flicking back and forth idly. You kept your eye trained on him as you slowly made your way to the door.

"I'm just gonna go now" you muttered.

You might have gotten to know V a bit better but his demons were another story. You were weary of the little ankle biter. You were going to keep a closer eye on Shadow in the future.


End file.
